iPut A Mask
by TheBlueMask
Summary: I put a mask to hide the hurt, and the sadness that I felt, and even to hide my heart that broke into million of pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**iPut A Mask**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly!

**A/N:** I'm a SEDDIE shipper, and I love Sam Puckett! I'm also a HUGE fan of Jennette McCurdy!

CHAPTER 1

They look happy; both of them. I could see it in their faces. _'Time to put my mask on.'_ Sigh.

"Hey, guys!" I said to them with a big smile on my face.

"Hey, Sam!" greeted back Carly.

"Hey, demon!" greeted the nub.

"Watch it, nub." I snapped back, but I said it flatly. I'm not really in the mood. Putting this mask is really tiring, and I don't want to add more.

Carly kissed Freddie on the cheek and said, "Bye, babe! I have to meet up with Wendy for our project in History."

"Okay. Bye." said Freddie, and waved as Carly went to see Wendy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess you guys are confused right now, right? You see, Carly, and Freddie are a couple now for a week, and 2 days after the accident happened. Freddie just rescued Carly from the taco truck. Long story short, Freddie became a hero, and Carly suddenly fall IN love with Freddie. But if you ask me, Carly fall IN love on what Freddie DID, and not the other way around. Well, I guess Freddie is too blind to see it. Who could've blamed him? He's been crushing on her since we were 13 years old! Now that's all cleared up, let's go back to what is happening right now. '_Oh, chiz! I'm alone with Freddie, great!' _Note to sarcasm. Better to get out of here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See you, nub!" I said as I hurried to go my class. But I guess I'm not hurry enough because the nub just grabbed my hand, and swung me to face him. "What?"

"What's the hurry, Puckett? I didn't know that I'll see the day that YOU will be hurrying to go to CLASS!" said Freddie emphasizing 'YOU' and 'CLASS'.

"People change, Freddie. What do you want anyway?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, people change." said Freddie sarcastically. "I just want to talk to you about something."

"Talk." I said.

"Well, these past few days I noticed that you've been…" said Freddie, but I cut him off.

"Could we talk about this later or some other time? I'm not in the mood." I said as I glared at him so he wouldn't push the issue.

"Fine. But we will talk about it." he said, then grabbed my hand, and we went to our class. I forgot that we have the same class! _'Ugh!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, we headed to Carly's apartment. I don't have other choice because we have iCarly today. At least tomorrow will be Saturday, that means no class, no iCarly, and I don't have to put my mask on for 2 days because I will not see Carly and Freddie. I'll just be staying at home. I know I usually stay at Carly's, but that changes after the accident happened. As I told Freddie earlier, 'People change.'

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" said Freddie and pointed at us.

"I'm Carly!" said Carly.

"I'm Sam!" I said.

"And this is iCarly!" we said in unison. Then I pressed a button from my blue remote, and a loud cheered was heard.

"So what are we going to do now, Sam?" asked Carly.

"Well, I think we should eat!" I said, and faced the camera with a dreamy look.

"Sam! We are not going to eat!" said Carly facing me.

"But Gibby look delicious! Look!" I said, and pointed at Gibby, who is lying down on a table; shirtless and wearing a fish tale. I told you he's a mermaid!

The show goes on for like 30 minutes. We just do stupid things, and made fun of Gibby. What? He's a Gibby!

"That is for the show, folks!" I said

"Don't forget to tune in next week!" said Carly.

"And…we're clear!" said Freddie. "Great show, ladies! You too, Gibby!"

"Gibbbeh!" said Gibby, and went outside. He and Tasha have a date, so he's picking her up. Can you believe that? They are still DATING! Lucky mermaid.

"Thanks!" said Carly.

I just nodded and said, "I got to go. Bye!" Then I headed to the door, but before I could actually go outside, Carly called me.

"Sam, where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Um…going home?" I said, but it sounded more of a question. Don't blame me! I'm just confused of that stupid question. I mean, isn't it obvious? Okay, maybe it's not THAT obvious. But, where else would I go? Stay here? No. I've been doing this for past few days. She should know this by now already that I always go straight home after school, after rehearsal, and after iCarly. She shouldn't ask this kind of question anymore, and she never questioned me before as I started going home early. Only the nub questioned me before just two days after I started going home.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because." That's all I answered. And before she could ask more questions, I'm already out, and going downstairs. I said goodbye to Spencer, and he said goodbye as well. Before, Spencer was all surprised, but he got used to it by now just like he got used to of me staying at their apartment before. Sure, I miss Spencer; he's like a brother, and a father to me at the same time, but I rather be home. I shut the door of their apartment, and waited for the elevator to open. As I waited, I heard someone calling me, so I turned around to see who it was. Freddie. _'Ugh!'_

"Sam!" he said.

"What do you want, dork?" I asked angrily. I know where this is going, and as I said before, I'm not in the mood.

"We need to talk!" he said, and crossed his hands over his buff chest. Yes, the nub has been working out.

"Ugh! I told you I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" I whined.

"Well, when are you be in the MOOD to talk?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Never." I said flatly.

"Exactly!" he said. "Now, as I was saying before, I noticed that you've been going home early and it's like you were avoiding us. I just miss y…"

But before he could finish his talk, the elevator opened. "Well, it has been nice talking to you. See ya!" I said as I entered the elevator, and waved a goodbye to Freddie as the door closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk from Bushwell Plaza to my house takes half an hour. I usually take a bus, but I'm mood for walking. It just makes me feel some comfort, and at peace. The night was cold, and I felt the breeze touched my exposed arms. The sounds of the cars were like tunes; making a new music to the busy night of Seattle. And the people's soft voices were like music to my ears; mixing with the tunes of the cars, and completing a full music.

When I got in front of my house, I looked around and just observed. I don't live in an apartment; I actually live in a house. It's not that big, but it's not that small either. It's a two-story house. The neighborhood is not that bad. People actually live here are from the middle class and some are from a high-class family. It's actually a surprise from others because we could afford it. We're not that poor. My mom actually have a decent job, which she actually love, but too lazy sometimes to go to work. My mom is a chef from a small restaurant. Her boss is actually a friend of hers. They are really close, so my mom is not yet fired from her job. I went inside. It's very comforting and very inviting. At first, if you thought of Sam Puckett's house you would think of dirty, smelly, and scary. But it's not. Hell, even my room is clean! And our fridge actually has foods stored in it: mostly meat, and fat cakes. Carly, Spencer, or even Freddie never had been here before. They know my address, but never been here. Because they are afraid of my mom, and my neighborhood (because they thought it's a bad neighborhood), and they thought it's dirty or smelly. I couldn't blame them, I gave that impression to them and I always go to Carly's before. I just feel alone here at home, so I always go there, but that changes.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted.

"…"

"Probably on a date…again!" I said to myself. Ever since my dad left us when Melanie and I were just 6 years old, my mom became desperate, and depressed. Every week she has a different guy to date. 1 month was actually the longest that she dated a guy, because as I said, EVERY WEEK she has a different guy to date. But they broke up. I don't know why, and I don't want to know. When Melanie and I turned 12 years old, a prestigious boarding school from New York offered the both of us a scholarship. Surprise? Well, I was doing fine before at school, and I actually could say I'm smart. But laziness took over me, that's why I am what I am right now. The boarding school said that I'm actually smart, and from the pageants that I joined, they are honored to have me. They actually want their reputation to be up, well, every school does. But I let them down. I don't want to leave my mom. I actually love her. And leaving her would make her more depressed. Yeah, I have soft sides. BUT if YOU ever tell anyone about it, I will personally send you to a hospital!

I went upstairs to go to my room. After I got to my room, I changed to my PJ's and crashed to my bed. It's a small bed (only two people could fit), but it's soft, and really comfortable. A tiring sigh escaped my lips as I face the ceiling of my room, as if there's something interesting in it. _'It's time for me relax, and rest. There's no reason to put on my mask now.'_ I just stared at the ceiling. I thought of what happened this past week, and what am I feeling. _'I just want them to be happy. I just want 'him' to be happy. But I just feel really…hurt.'_ After that thought, sleep came over and a tear escaped my eye.

**What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it! Review please! Should I make it just a one-shot story or should I add more chapters? Do you want SEDDIE to happen or do you want a single Sam, but good things happen to her along her way, and maybe she'll meet her special someone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**iPut A Mask**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly!

**A/N:** I corrected some of the errors I had in Chapter 1, and I also add something to give it more life, even just a bit, so it depends on you if you want to read it again or just skip. I don't know if there are more errors, but if you guys see any, feel free to tell me. I know it's been so long since I updated this, but I had a lot of things to do, and I needed some inspiration.

Anyway, to clear things up, they are all 15 years old. And this may, or may not be a SEDDIE pairings, and be probably just a SEDDIE friendship. But I'm not sure yet. I haven't fully decided.

CHAPTER 2

I woke up as I felt my head throbbed. _'Ugh!'_ I looked at my side table, and to the clock.

"2 pm? Oh, chiz! That's why my head hurts so much. UGH!" I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes. _'Dried tear?'_ sigh. I yawned, and stretched. I went to my closet to get fresh clothes then went to shower. After I showered and changed, I went downstairs to eat. I got 3 fat cakes, 2 ham sandwiches, pancakes, and 2 Pepi Cola. I placed them on the center table at the living room. I saw a stick note on the TV, saying that my mom already left for work. After I read the note, I looked for something to watch from the DVD rack.

"What to watch? Hmmm?" I said to myself. After a minute or so, I decided to watch Final Destination from 1 to 5. I smiled at the thought of what I'm going to watch; a Final Destination marathon – my favorite! I put the CD in the DVD player, and went to sit on the comfy couch, then pressed play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 3 and a half hour of watching – I'm now actually watching Final Destination 2 – I heard a knock at my door. At first, I ignored it, too lazy to get up, and I'm at the good part of the movie. But then, the knock came harsh, and I heard a voice calling out my name.

"Sam?! Are you in there?"

Of course the nub would ruin my movie marathon, and my relaxation! _Sigh_. I ignored him again, thinking that he will go away eventually.

I guess I was wrong, because he called again, and knock harsher than earlier.

"Sam, I know you're in there. I could hear your TV. Just open the door or I'll bust down your door!" he shouted from outside while still knocking at my door.

A heavy sigh escaped my mouth. I know he wouldn't, and couldn't even though he's working out, but I still got up from the couch, and pause the movie I was watching, then went to open the door. _'Let's get this over with.'_

"What do you want, dork?! I'm watching a movie! There should be a good reason on why are you here, and disturbing me or I swear my fist will connect with your face!" I said angrily. A deep frown was formed in my face. I don't need to put on my mask, because I'm really mad at him. Nobody disturb mama from her movie marathon, and get away with it! He has to have a good reason for doing it or I swear I'll beat him up!

He looked at me surprised, uncertainly, and scared at the same time, but there was also relief.

"What?! Are you gonna talk or not?!" I asked impatiently.

"Um…wow! This is really your house. I'm surprised. A lot." he said, and smiled at me sheepishly.

I just looked at him blankly, and waited for him to continue.

He cleared his throat after a couple seconds of awkward silence, and said, "I…um…I called you, and texted you for many times now, and you never answer your phone, and you didn't reply back, so I was worried. Carly also called and texted you a few times, but you didn't answer her, too. On my last text, I wrote I would come over if you didn't reply back within 5 minutes, so yeah…"

I raised one eyebrow, and thought for a second before answering him.

"I didn't look at my phone. I woke up 2pm, and as you can see, I'm watching a movie. My phone is on silent, that's why I didn't know you guys were calling, and texting me. Now that you know I'm okay, you could leave now." I said, and waited for him to go away. He didn't.

"Well, I thought that, maybe you could join Carly and I at her apartment? You know, watch movies or something?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"There would be ham." he added, and smiled.

'_Should I or should I not? I don't want to put on my mask, but I miss spending time at Carly's apartment, and I miss spending time with them. I also miss Spencer. And the ham is a good offer.'_ I thought to myself. I then looked back inside my house. _'Just for today. I couldn't let this stupid feelings get in the way of my friendship.'_

"Come in then." I told him, and let him inside. "Wait here, and I'll just get ready."

**What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it! I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer…I hope. I'll write the next chapter later night, after I finish editing my sister's portfolio for her audition, and I might post it tomorrow evening or the day after (I needed to review it first to see if there's any errors). And still with the question: SEDDIE romance or not? I was thinking of other character to pair with her (OC or not; I'm still deciding). I really want your opinions. I have something in mind, but your opinions will be a really big help. Thanks for all the reviews and all! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**iPut A Mask**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly!

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter!

CHAPTER 3

As Freddie, and I left my house, we walked side by side. Destination: Bushwell Plaza. We were supposed to take a bus, but we both don't have money. I already spent my money, and he forgot his at home, and already spent the money that was on his pocket by taking a bus going in here. I don't know why I feel a little nervous going there, besides my feelings for the nub, I feel like something bad will happen. Not THAT bad, but bad nonetheless. Or my emotions were just getting the better of me? _'Focus, Sam! Focus!'_ I told myself mentally, and my eyebrows knitted together.

"Are you okay?" asked Freddie, disturbing my inner thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, but still the frown on my face was still present.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" insisted Freddie. "You can tell me. I won't laugh, and I-I won't tell it to anybody. I promi-"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking of the movie we could watch at Carly's. She owns a lot of chick flick movies, and Mama don't like that!" I said, and smirked, the frown was gone. I'm such a great liar!

"Oh. Yeah…she does own a lot of those kinds of movies. I hope there's something we could watch." he said, and chuckled a little.

"Like what? Like some nerd movies?" I said, and my smirk turned into a teasing smile.

"Hey! They are not bad! But no. Those are not the movies I wanted to watch right now. I probably already watched those like a hundred times. I want some, you know, action…or something like that." he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and said, "Trying to be a big boy now, are we?" After I said that, I can't help but laugh at the blush that formed on his cheeks.

"I'm a BIG BOY now! I'm already 15!" he exclaimed, and he pouted.

I laughed at that. "Did I hurt the BIG BOY's feelings? Are he going to run to his mommy now?" I said like I was talking to a 2-year-old boy.

I waited for his defense reply, but I was shocked. All I got from him was a laugh. _'Is he laughing at me?!'_

"What are you laughing about?! Are you laughing at me?!" I said…well, more like shouted at him.

He tried to compose himself before replying to me. Wiping a tear from his right eye, he said, "No. I just…I just miss this." He then put his hands inside his jean pockets.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know…hanging out with you. You making fun of me, and I will take it all, but I will fight back, and you will still win. I miss it. I miss just hanging out with you. Just with you." he said, and he looked at me.

Browns meeting blues. The browns searching for an answer to the blue ones.

I looked away, feeling uncomfortable from his intense yet soft gaze, and feeling my heart beats fast.

"Don't be such a sap, nub. I hang out with you guys at school, and during iCarly." I said, looking ahead, and not to him.

"Yeah, but… it's…different. You hang out with us, but you acted different. You just kept quite. You were there, but, as soon as the bell rang, or as soon the end of iCarly, you went home immediately. And we don't hang out anymore, you know, just the two of us. When opportunities present, you leave immediately. I know before you really don't want to be left alone with me, but that changed already. We were already okay. We already passed that I-hate-you phase. You already accepted that we're friends…or best friends. You were okay already of being left alone with me, and we just played, watched, teased each other, and we had TONS of fun! But now, now it's like…it's like you're avoiding me…again, like we're back being kids that hates each other's guts. I don't understand, Sam. Why?" he said, and as I looked at him, I saw his sad, and depressed eyes. I looked away immediately; feeling guilty as hell.

As I thought of an answer, I frowned, and guilt gone. "What am I supposed to do then? Always make a gagging sound EVERY TIME you guys sucked each other faces in front of me, so that you'll know that I'm still here, and I feel, not out of place, but uncomfortable? You know, you could do it on your own time; when it's just the two of you! Should I continue talking while you're both kissing? I'm giving you both spaces! I stop making comments every time you guys do sappy things, because I know you both hate it when I comment, and because I'm tired! I go home immediately because I know you both want to spend time with each other, especially you because I know that what you, and Carly are now is what you always wanted! I go home immediately because I know there's nothing for me to do there, but just watch you guys kiss, and stuff like that! I leave immediately when it was just the two of us because…because it's not the same! I know you'll only talk about your relationship, and you know I hate that kind of conversations, and it's not…just the same. I'm being a GOOD FRIEND to BOTH of YOU! But I don't think you guys appreciate it! I'm giving you both TIME to each other, but noooo! You give these speech of yours like it's my fault or like I did a crime!" I shouted. We already stopped walking, and we were just looking at each other. What I said were all true, I just left the part that I like him or maybe in love with him, but that's too early to tell. I'm just glad that I let some of it out. He looked scared, and guilty at the same time, but I don't care. I'm panting really hard, and I know my face was red from anger, and people were looking at us, but I don't care. "Maybe going there is a bad idea. I'll just go back home." I then started walking back to my house. We're almost at the Bushwell Plaza, and it will be another half hour of walk going back home, but I don't care.

"Wait, Sam!" said Freddie. He grabbed my arm, and spins me around to face him. "Please, don't leave. I'm sorry. Please…just…I was just…I'm sorry. Please." He pleaded.

I looked at him, and saw the sincerity. But, he's also giving me that puppy-dog-eyes of his! _'Ugh! How could I refuse now?! Stupid feelings!'_

After a few seconds of just looking at his pleading, and adorable face, I finally said, "Fine! I'll go because it's another long walk going back home, and not because you pleaded."

A soft smile formed on his lips, and his eyes soften, then he softly said, "Thank you, Sam."

"Alright. Just shut up, and let's go. Mama's hungry." I said.

"Sure, Princess Puckett!" he said, and we started walking again; a silent walk. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I barged in at Carly's, not bothering to knock. Never did, and I guess never will.

"SAM!" Carly shouted from the kitchen counter. She ran, and hugged me "You're here! Finally! I was so worried, and I miss you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now stop hugging me." I said, but then I saw how her face fell after she let go of me from her embrace. I then softly said, "Miss you, too, cupcake."

We smiled at each other, and she hugged me again, but pulled back immediately.

"Where's Spencer?" I asked, and looked around.

"He's at Socko's. Spencer is asking for another "cool" pair of socks." she said, and smiled. "So…what do you want to do, Sam?"

"Watch a cool movie because the nub here interrupted my movie marathon at home." I said, and glared at Freddie, but looked back at Carly.

"Alright. I just bought Breaking Dawn yesterday. We could watch it!" she said, and jumped from her spot like a little girl that was excited of going to the zoo.

"Carly. I said watch a COOL movie, not some boring, and corny movie!" I said, and crossed my arms. I heard the nub chuckled at my back, but I ignored him.

"But…fine!" Carly said, giving up immediately. "I think Spencer have something we could watch. Go look at the rack, Sam. I'll go make us some popcorn. And Freddie, go get the drinks."

"Don't forget Mama's ham! Freddie said there would be a ham." I said, and then went to search for a COOL movie that we could watch.

"Okay!" Carly's only reply, and she went to the kitchen. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

We were already watching the movie that I picked: Zombieland – a comedy-horror movie. Only 10 minutes in the movie when Carly suddenly stood up from her seat on the couch. She's in the middle, and both Freddie, and I are at the edge – Freddie being near the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I forgot that I supposed to go at Wendy's house! We are supposed to do the project from History. It's due next week!" she said, panicking. "I'm 20 minutes late!"

"Just tell her that you couldn't come." I said, and paused the movie. I'm clearly annoyed because I don't like when I'm interrupted from watching a movie.

"I can't! It's due next week, and I don't have other time. You guys finish the movie, okay?" she said, and went to get her bag from her room upstairs.

"You're not serious, are you?" I shouted, but she's already upstairs. I crossed my arms, and looked at the TV intensely.

"Well, I guess its just us." said Freddie.

I totally forgot about him, so I jumped a little after hearing his voice. I looked at him for a few seconds, before returning my gaze at the TV in front of us. _'I couldn't be alone with him! Ugh! Why me?!'_

"You're not going to bail, aren't you?" he asked, clearly sensing that I will.

"Um..." my only reply. But before he could say anything, Carly said her goodbye, and left; slamming the door, and leaving Freddie, and I alone.

"Come on. Let's finish the movie, okay?" said Freddie, and pressed the play button on the remote. There's nothing for me to do, but watch it, so I just sit there, and watch. I focused my attention on the movie, and not on the fact that I'm alone with Freddie. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After 2 hours of watching in an uncomfortable silence (or is it only on my part?) with just small comments here and there, just the credits rolling from the screen, I tried to find a reason to leave; thinking of many excuses that will suffice Freddie.

"Well, that was fun." I started, and stretched to add an effect. "I'm gonna head home now 'coz Mama's tired!" I started to get up, but a hand grabbed my arm; stopping me from getting up. I looked at Freddie, and was going to ask what is he doing, but I stopped from the look on his face; angry…and serious?

"Sam." he said sternly. "You're doing it again."

I was a little scared because I never seen, and/or heard him talk like this; serious, and somewhat deadly.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I said, trying to sound annoyed, but…_'Damn it! I stuttered!'_

"Don't act like you don't know!" he said.

'_Oh, no! He's mad!'_ I thought to myself, and I gulped.

"You know what I mean, Sam!" he said – raising his voice, but then he continued. Now, sounded so tired. "Please just…just tell me what's different. What's not the same anymore? Please, Sam."

I looked down at the hand of Freddie that was still holding my arm. I couldn't look at him. I don't know what to tell him. I don't know how or if I could tell him that it's not the same because of my feelings; because of what I feel for him; because I know that if I stay more, and spend more time with him I will just fall for him more, and hard.

"I…I don't know. I just…I just feel that it's not the same." I said quietly, but now I'm looking at my lap, still avoiding his eyes. But then my eyes widened. His hand left my arm, but held my chin, and lifts it so that I'm looking straight at him. I saw his eyes softened, and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry that you feel that way. I didn't know. But I promise I'll do anything for us to get back to what we were before; to what we became: best friends…or best frenemies if you preferred that way. Just…please." he pleaded. He's not giving me his puppy-dog eyes, but sincere eyes.

"I…sure." I said, and smiled softly at him. He was now holding my face with both of his hands.. His face was so close that I could feel his breath, tickling my face. I could feel my face go warm, so I moved my face to get out of his hold. "But I'm really tired, so I better go home. Maybe next time?"

He smiled softly, and said, "Sure. Next time. I'll hold you to that, Princess Puckett."

I got up, and started to walk to the elevator, but stopped from what he said.

"I'll walk you home." he said. He's already walking to the elevator as well as he said it.

"No. I'm tired, and…I think I needed to be alone for now. To clear my mind, and all." I said, and gave him a small smile; hoping that he'll agree.

After what seems like an eternity (to me, that is) of us just looking at each other, he finally said, "Okay. Just for now, but next time…"

"Yeah. Next time." I said. "Um. T-thanks. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye." he said.

The elevator door opened, and I went in. I pressed the button, and waved at him. He waved back. Before the elevator door closed, the last thing I saw was his smiling face; happy, and refreshed. The tiredness, the anger, and the sadness I saw earlier – gone.

**What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it! I already decided if it will be a SEDDIE romance or not, but I'm not going to tell you guys. You just have to wait, and read to know. But you could still leave your opinions about the pairing. Thanks for all the reviews and all! Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**iPut A Mask**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly!

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update. To clear things up, I DON'T update regularly because of school, work, and some books that I needed to read for inspirational use – I badly need one! Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, but don't hold your breath.

CHAPTER 4

As I walked along the street on my way home, I can't help but thought about Freddie; about our fight and confrontation earlier, and the smiling face of him. A small smile slowly formed on my lips. I feel like some weight was lifted off of my shoulder, even just a bit. I feel a little light and warm inside. _'I just have to shove this feelings down, and lock it. My friendship is much more important than this stupid feelings.'_ I thought to myself. _'Why do I even have this girly stupid feelings to Freddie?!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was now Monday, meaning school. _'Man, I hate Monday!'_ I thought to myself as I open my locker. I was early today since my mom woke me up, telling me I should go to school early because the principal called her about my tardiness, and how I will be suspended if I'll be late from Ms. Briggs' class again. _'That pointy-boobs woman really hate me! Man, I gotta lay low for now. Sigh.'_ As I was going through my locker, looking for my emergency fat cakes – not books because I couldn't care less. I'm hungry! – Carly greeted me.

"Hey, Sam!" she greeted cheerfully, but with a hint of surprise. "You're early today. What's up?"

"My mom woke me up early, and told me I should go to school already because I will be suspended if I'm late again from Ms. Briggs' class." I said to her with my locker still open, but my attention was on her while she rampages through her locker. "Say, Carly, you don't happen to have a fat cake in your locker, do you?"

She looked at me, then raised an eyebrow, and said, "You skipped breakfast?"

"Nope. But I'm still hungry." I told her, still waiting for her answer if she has any fat cake or not.

"Sorry, Sam. I don't have a fat cake, but I do have a sandwich. Is that okay with you?" she asked while holding her hand with a sandwich that she took from her bag.

"Yes! Thanks, Carls." I said, and hungrily ate it, and closing my locker. "Hey, where's the nub?"

"He's with Gibby. They have an assignment that they needed to talk about." she said.

We were quite for a minute or two; me eating Carly's sandwich, and Carly checking her email – we were just waiting for the bell, but then Carly broke the silence, and disturbed me with my, I mean, _her_ sandwich.

"Um, Sam, can I…can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

I was in mid bite, but then I looked at her, hearing nervousness in her tone. I raised an eyebrow, and said, "Sure…What about?"

"It's about, um…me and…Freddie." she said, almost whispering the last part.

My eyebrows knitted together while looking at her fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She was not looking at me, but down at her shoes…or on the floor. I was confused at first because of her behavior, and about what could be wrong with them (or with their relationship), but then I realized that Carly must have realized now that her feelings for Freddie was just nothing but admiration on what he did. To make sure I asked her.

"What about you and Freddie?" I asked.

"I think…I mean. Ugh, why this is so hard?!" she said while stomping her foot. She inhaled and exhaled, clearly trying to relax, and compose herself. "Sam, I think my feelings for Freddie is not –"

"Carly, Sam!" shouted Wendy.

Of course she was cut off. "Thanks, Wendy, for your wonderful timing." I said to myself sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh, guys! You'll never believe this!" Wendy said excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Carly. As for me, I just went back eating the sandwich.

"We have a transfer student!" Wendy said.

"That's believable." I said dryly.

"No! It's a GUY!" she said, as if that's explain everything. She waited for our responses, but Carly and I just stare at her. "He's handsome, and hot! I saw him earlier. He lived in LA, but her father got a job offer here in Seattle, so they moved here. I heard that he attended school for talented people. Hollywood Arts High School. Ring a bell?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember that school." Carly said, then she looked at me. "Remember, Sam, when we went to LA to bust my cheating ex-boyfriend? We went to that party, we busted him on iCarly, and you rap with that puppet."

"Yeah, I remember now." I said. I then asked Wendy, "What's his name?"

"Ash McPhee." she said.

"Don't know him. He was not with Tori's gang." I said.

"Hello, ladies." greeted Freddie.

"Hi!" said Carly and Wendy in unison.

Now that Freddie's here, the talk with Carly will have to wait until later. I looked at Carly, and saw her forced smile, I then looked at Freddie, and I froze. He was smiling at me while his left hand was on Carly's shoulder, and the other was just on his side. Just looking at him right now was making my heart pounds on my chest, like it was going to come out. I try to smile at him, but I think it came out weirdly. Fortunately for me, someone disturbed us, and saved me from the humiliation. That someone also gave me time to put my mask on.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, and I need help. I'm kind of lost..." the new guys said.

The four of us looked at his direction, and damn! Wendy was right; he was handsome _and_ hot! He has light brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and light tan skin. He was wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath with black pants, but you could tell that he was working out. But even though he was handsome and hot, I'm not going to help the new guy to be his tour guide because I'm still hungry, and too lazy, so I went back on eating the sandwich.

"Um, hi!" Carly said.

'_Oh no! Hot guy alert! One of Carly's weaknesses.'_ I thought to myself. I then saw her blush, and giving the new guy the sweet smile Carly's famous of when she like a guy. I can't help but sigh. Good thing Freddie didn't notice. It will surely be a drama if he did.

"I'm Carly, this Wendy, Freddie, and Sam" Carly said. A chorus of 'Hi' was heard from Freddie and Wendy, and a 'Sup?' from me.

"Wait." said the new guy. I forgot what his name was. "You guys are from iCaly, right?"

"Yeah." said Freddie. "Well, except Wendy, but yeah…"

"Awesome! I'm a fan, by the way. Love your show." he said. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. I'm Ash. Ash McPhee."

So that was his name. I chuckled, and then I saw that they were looking at me strangely, well, the new guy was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked them. "His last name was funny! Like on that movie Nanny McPhee." I chuckled again.

"Sam!" scolded Carly. She then looked back at the new guy, or Ash, and said, "I'm sorry about, um, her. She –"

"It's okay. I find it funny, too." said Ash, then he chuckled, and smiled at me.

"See!" I told Carly, I then proceeded on eating the sandwich with a last bite.

"So, um –" said Ash, but he was cut off by the school bell.

"Well, bye!" said Wend, then she was off to her class.

"Well, I need to get going. I can't be late to Ms. Briggs' class or else I'll be suspended. Bye!" I said, but Carly stopped me.

"Sam, you can't leave just yet. He needs help." said Carly.

"Why can't you both help him instead?" I said, a little annoyed.

"What's your schedule?" asked Freddie.

"Oh, um, history…with Ms. Briggs." said Ash.

"I guess you're coming with me, kid." I said, and pulled him to the direction of our class.

**What do you guys think? It was short, I know, but I thought this was a great introduction to the new guy. I don't know if Wendy was OOC here, was she? I forgot how she acted on iCarly. The only thing I know was that she knows all the gossips. Anyway, Ash, the transfer student was actually from Best Player (Jennette McCurdy & Jerry Trainor's movie), and I thought it would be cool if he attended Hollywood Arts High School from Victorious. It was like a crossover, but not really. Obviously I don't own both the character (Ash) and the school (HA HS). Just clearing that up. **

**Again, I DON'T update regularly, but I'll try to as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews and all! Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**iPut A Mask**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly!

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter!

CHAPTER 5

After my class with Ms. Briggs, Ash and I separated because he have different classes from mine, until lunch that is, because after lunch we had the same classes. Of course, I dropped him off to his next class since he still doesn't know yet his way around here. Yeah, a nice thing for me to do, but the guy gave me fat cakes. FAT CAKES! So, since I'm a _nice person_, I dropped him off. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was now lunch…finally! I'm sitting with our usual table, near the door of the cafeteria, with Carly. It was just the two of us since the dork don't have the same lunch with us every Monday. We were eating silently, well, as silently as I can be. I was almost done with my food, steak and fries, when Carly started talking.

"So how's the new guy? Ash?" Carly asked.

"He's fine. We didn't talk much because, you know, Ms. Briggs. But I think he's pretty cool." I said with a shrugged, but then I remember something, and I got excited! "Oh, he gave me fat cakes after class! Can you believe that? He had FAT CAKES! And not just one, but two, and he gave it all to me! He said he saw me drawing it while in class, and thought that he should give it to me. Don't know why, but I don't care. Then I dropped him off to his next class. I thought at least do something nice for him since, well, he gave me fat cakes."

"Of course." She said and chuckled. "But you know what I thought about him?"

"What?" I asked, not really caring.

"I think he's cute and hot, and that, he like-likes…you." She said.

I almost choked on my food with the statement. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Sam. He totally likes you. I mean, he agreed with you earlier about his last name being funny, the way he looks at you, _and_ he gave you fat cakes." She said.

"So? Those things could mean anything, like, um, like he really thought his last name was really funny. Anyone would, well, except for _nice people_. Mama's hot, so yeah. _And _he's a fellow fat cake lover." I said and rolled my eyes at Carly's ridiculous statement.

"Well, I still thought that he likes you, and I'm always right when it comes to this kind of stuff. I must say, I'm, jealous. I mean, he's cute _and_ hot! " She said and looked down at her now empty plate.

I frowned, and sigh. "Alright, so he likes me, whatever. I still thought that he doesn't. But let's talk about this your liking him, and that you already have a _boyfriend_." I said while looking straight into her eyes, and a frown still present in me. I know what was Carly was feeling. She now realized, and I should be happy because I'm right, but then I realized that in the end, one would get hurt. Even though I know that it should be done because it's the right thing to do and it's not fair for Freddie if they continue their relationship as more than friends, I can't help but feel bad about it, knowing that it will break Freddie's heart.

"I know." She said quietly that I almost didn't hear it. "This is what I wanted to talk about earlier with you."

"I'm all ears, Carls." I said to her, encouraging her to continue.

"I thought that, you know, I was in love with him. But I guess I'm not. I just…I don't know. At first I was okay with it; being with him for more than just friendship. But then, as the days go by, I feel uncomfortable. I can't even kiss him without this sinking feeling in my stomach. I don't love him like that. I'm not in love with him, and now I know. I just don't know how to tell him this." She said. At first, during her speech, she was looking at me, but then now, she was looking at her empty plate, like she was ashamed of what she did and said.

"I know, Carly." I said quietly, still looking at her.

"You…know?" She asked, now looking at me. The looked on her face said that she was surprised and shocked. "How…how did you know? What do you mean you know?"

I sighed before replying to her. "_I know_ that you don't really like him like that. _I know_ that you're not really in love with him, but to what he did. I know you just saw the hero, and not Freddie." I said to her.

"Wha…? Why you didn't tell me?" She said, a little annoyed or maybe mad at me.

"Because…because you guys are already together. Because I know you wouldn't listen to me even if I tell you 'cause you were so blinded on what he did and because you felt guilty; because _he_ wouldn't believe in me 'cause he's in love with _you_. And because, maybe I'm wrong. That maybe, _maybe_…you're really in love with him." I said, almost a whisper on the last part, and still looking at her.

"…"

"Carly…?" I said softly. She was just looking at me, and I can't even read her eyes. She was just sitting still and looking at me. I just hope she's not mad at me.

It was a minute, of us just looking at each other, before I heard her sob and saw a tear slides down her cheek.

"Oh, Sam. I love you!" She said while wiping her tear, and smiling at me.

"Um…Carls. I don't roll that way." I said, a little creep out.

She chuckled, and said, "Not like _that_. You're just a great friend! My _great_ best friend! You…thank you, Sam."

"Um…okay." I said, still not understanding her. I mean, I know I'm great, duh, I'm Sam Puckett!

"I need your help, Sam. I don't know how to tell Freddie. It will break his heart! _I_ will break his heart!" She said.

"I…I don't know either, Carly, 'cause in the end, he will get hurt." I said.

"Maybe I just don't tell him. Just continue this relationship until…" She said.

"What?! You can't do that to him, Carls! That's not fair for Freddie! And what if you continue this until? Until what, Carly; until you couldn't do it anymore, and break his heart _much more_?" I said, almost shouting at her. Almost.

"No! I just…I just don't know how I will tell him without hurting him." She said, almost pleading at me.

I sigh, and said, "You'll tell him. There's no way on telling him without hurting him, but you just have to do it and accept it. You just have to do it because it's the right thing to do, and because…because you owe him that at least."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" She said while smiling at me.

"Hey! I could be deep sometimes, and I do the right things…sometimes." I said defensively, but then laughed.

We laughed together until tears were forming in our eyes, and we were clutching our stomach. I miss this; just talking, spending time together, and laughing like everything was just damn funny.

"Alight, Sam, I think the bell already rang. I'm not really sure since we were laughing so hard." Carly said while getting up, but still smiling.

"Alright. Man, that was some laugh!" I said while getting up as well.

We were about to open the door to exit the cafeteria when Carly looked at me and said, "Let's do this again sometime."

We exited the cafeteria, and went to class. I smile to myself, and thought, _'Maybe everything will be fine.'_

**What do you guys think? I really like this chapter because it shows the other side of Sam; on how she really cares about her friends. I hope you guys like it. Review please! **** BTW, I changed my pen name from JathanSeddie Fanatic to TheBlueMask since this is really what I use to my other works (poems & original story), and use as my identity to social networks. I just hope you guys will still receive the alert message even though I changed my pen name. As always, thanks for all the reviews and all! I really appreciate it, and it inspired and encourages me to write more and to continue! **


	6. Chapter 6

**iPut A Mask**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly!

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter!

CHAPTER 6

It's been three days after the talk I had with Carly in the cafeteria, and so far nothing was change. They were still together doing the couple stuff, but I see that for Carly, it was all faked and forced. I don't know how I feel about this. I mean, I understand how hard it is for Carly to tell Freddie the truth knowing that it may ruin their friendship and Carly is not just that cruel. But at the same time, I was somewhat…mad, because I know it will hurt Freddie even more if Carly let this continue any longer, and as I said before, it's not fair for Freddie. Carly and Freddie are both my best friends, but I don't know where I stand here. As for _my stupid feelings_, they were locked away _deep down_, because now, it's not about me and how I feel; it's about my two best friends, and the friendship we formed was at stake. Why does this have to happen? Why us? Why can't we just be three best friends without the drama; without the complications?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of us – Carly, Freddie, and me – were in the studio preparing for the next iCarly. Actually, I don't know why I agreed. I feel like a third wheel and I could feel my _mask_ falling. They were seated next to each other in the beanbags – really close – and the way Freddie looked and talked to Carly, I can't help at how my heart clenched and at how my stomach dropped by just looking at the two of them together. It really hurts knowing that he couldn't and never will look at me or talk to me like that with so much love and admiration. I decided to ignore them, and just looked at the paper that was on my lap were I supposed to write all the ideas that I could think of, but there was nothing written. I could feel the tears that started to form in my eyes, and I see my hands clenched and unclenched. I know that there was nothing to worry about and for me to feel this way because I know Carly is not in love with Freddie; because I know that she doesn't feel the same way as to what Freddie feel for her. But even so,_ Freddie is_ in love with Carly…and that's why it hurts. Just knowing that made me want to ripped everything, and just…cry.

Tomorrow will be the show, and I'm sure I could think of ideas at home than here. _'I guess it's time to go home.' _I thought to myself. I put all my things, like pen and papers, back inside my bag and got up from my sitting position on a beanbag that that was a little further away from the two. I stretched a little bit and I started to approach the door. I was going to say my goodbye to them, but then decided against it. _'They wouldn't even notice me for sure, so why bother?' _I thought bitterly. I was so sure that no one would notice me; that _they_ wouldn't notice me, but when I was going to turn the handle of the door…

"Sam, where are you going?"

I looked at Carly over my shoulder and replied to her, "Going home. Bye." I was about to open the door, but then Carly stopped me…again.

"Wait!" She said.

I sighed and turned my whole body to look at them both, trying to look bored. Carly was now standing, and Freddie was looking at me with…well, I don't know. His eyebrows were knitted together, so I thought he was a little annoyed to have been disturbed, but then his eyes said otherwise. I don't know if he was worried, sad, or just thinking. I decided to ignore him and just focused on Carly, who was now approaching me.

"But we're not finish yet. I mean, where's the paper I gave you to write all your ideas?" She asked.

"In my bag." I simply said.

"Sam!" She whined.

"I thought we were finished. And besides, I'll just do it at home then email them to you or give it to you tomorrow at school." I said, and I could feel my irritation to Carly with all her questions. I just really want to go home now!

"Why can't you do it here? We could do it here." She said, and I could see in her eyes the message she wanted for me to receive and to understand: _don't leave me with Freddie alone_. But at the moment, I didn't complied. I ignored the message because I know that if I stay, I'll break. _'Sorry, Carly.'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sure _we_ wouldn't do it. Why not just _you_ do it with _Fredbag_?!" I snapped at her. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't control it. I sighed, and tried to calm myself. "Look, Carly, I'm sure I could think more ideas at home, and I'm just really tired. I'm sorry to snapped at you. I'm just really tired, and I think going home is a great idea."

She sighed, and smiled at me sadly. "It's okay. You could just give it to me at school tomorrow. Sorry, I didn't know that it was a little late, and yeah, a little tiring. I'm tired too. See you tomorrow?"

I smiled at her, and said, "Thanks, Carls. See you tomorrow." But before I could exit the studio, Carly hugged me, and I hugged her back, then I went out.

I was waiting for the elevator to open. Lots of thoughts run through my mind that I didn't hear that someone was coming downstairs, not until that someone was already beside me and called my name.

"Sam."

I looked to the person who called, not registering who was it because I'm still in thought. When I turned around, I was so surprised and so shocked to see who was it and how close we were, that I gasped and my eyes widened. I took a step back, and said, "Freddie? Don't scare me like that! And why are you here downstairs and not upstairs?"

At first he just looked at me, as if he was looking for something in my face; in my eyes. I fidgeted under his intense gaze, but I tried not to be obvious.

"Sam, why are you going home?" He finally said.

I was so confused that I only said was, "What?"

"Sam, you're doing it again." He said, and his eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean I'm doing it again?" I asked. I'm really confused at to what he was asking me. _'Why is the elevator so slow?!'_

"Don't play dumb! You're doing it again! You promised!" He said while waving his hand in the air, clearly annoyed at me.

"I'm not playing dumb! I don't really know what do you mean!" I snapped.

"…You really don't know?" he asked, this time softer.

"Yes." I simply answered while I crossed my arms over my chest. _'Seriously, where is the elevator? Is it broken…again?'_

"Oh. Okay…let me ask again. Why are you _really_ going home?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him, and said, "Because I'm tired. I already said that earlier."

"No you're not. You're avoiding us again. Avoiding _me_!" He said

I was so mad right now at him! "How could I avoid both of you?! How could I avoid _you_ when _you_ didn't even notice that I was there?! How could I avoid _both of you_ when you both didn't even acknowledge my presence?! How, _Freddie_?!"

"Sam, I…I'm so–" He said, but I cut him off.

"You know what, Freddie? Don't bother. Just go. You're just being an ass." I said, and turned around to face the elevator door while my arms crossed over my chest.

"Sam, please…I'm sorry." He said, and touched my shoulder, but I shrugged his hand off.

"I said just go." I said quietly, but you could clearly hear the venom in those just four words, and I'm sure he heard it, too, since I heard him took a step back and sighed.

The elevator finally opened. I entered and face Freddie – I don't really have a choice – then pressed the close button. The last thing I saw before the door closed was Freddie while both of his hands were inside his pockets, and his head was in a bow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was finally outside the Bushwell Plaza. At first I decided to take a bus, but then decided to just take a walk home to calm myself. I'm really mad at Freddie. _'How could he accused me like that?!'_ I thought angrily. _'I'm trying to be there for them again; to spend time with them just like he asked me to, and just like I promised! And now he'll just said I'm doing it again! He's the one who's not doing what he promised!'_

I was so lost in thought, again, that not until someone touched my shoulder and stopped me from my walking that I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned around and I was about to punch whoever it was, but I stopped before I even make contact.

"Whoa!"

"Ash?" I said, and I let my hand that that was about to punch the guy who dared to touch me, I mean Ash.

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you or something." He said and smiled at me apologetically.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?" I said. I looked around to see where I was, but saw that I'm not even far from Bushwell Plaza.

"I was across the street then I saw you, and yeah…" He said while his right hand was scratching the back of his neck and the other one was inside his pocket. He was wearing a black and purple jacket, and white shirt that has graffiti art printed on it underneath. He was also wearing torn jeans and black combat boots. _'Damn, this guy's really hot!'_ I thought.

"You live around here?" I asked, and put my hands inside the pockets of my jacket. I was wearing a red jacket, black shirt underneath, jeans, and a snicker.

"No. I was buying something on that store." He said and pointed at the comic store. "But they don't have the latest issue yet."

"You're a nerd?" I asked instantly. I know it sounds mean, but I'm Sam Puckett! People who read comics are nerd to me.

He chuckled, and said, "Yeah…a little bit." Then smiled at me.

"You admit…that you're a nerd?" I asked while I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." He said, and chuckled again. "Do you live around here?"

I smiled at his admittance. It's really…cute. "Nope. I just went to Carly's, but I'm going home now."

"You're going home now? You're just going to walk home _alone_?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Well, for one, it's dangerous to walk alone especially for beautiful girls. And two, _you're_ a beautiful girl." He said seriously, but with a smile.

I blushed a little at his last statement. I'm just hoping he didn't notice it, and hope that the little darkness concealed it. "I could handle myself. I'm Sam Puckett, _duh_!"

He just gave me a look that says he doesn't buy that excuse, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I still don't think it's a great idea for you to walk alone."

"Right, I forgot that you're new here and you don't know about me and my reputation." I said.

"I think I know you pretty enough to know that you could still be a victim. I watch iCarly, you know." He said, still determined to make his point.

I rolled my eyes at him, and said, "Well then, you should know that Momma never been a victim and never will." I said, and added a thought, _'Except a victim of love. Okay. That's just really corny and girly. Ugh!'_

He smiled wider, and I thought he was finally convince that I'm not a weakling and a girly girl, but then he asked, "Where do you live?"

"Um, on the 5th street West." I said.

"Really? That's great. Mine is after your street! It settled then." He said happily.

"What did you settled?" I asked, really confused to this guy.

"It settled then that I'll walk you home…since, um, you know, my street is after yours, and um, we have the same route?" He said, suddenly seeming to be nervous.

"Oh, okay. I don't mind, but if you talk nerd stuff, then forget it. Got it?" I said seriously.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, and gave me a mock salute, the nervousness seems left him and gave me a full genuine smile.

"Alright! Let's go! Need to go home coz Momma's hungry!" I said, and we both started walking.

He chuckled, and said, "You're adorable when you referred yourself as Momma. Why don't we eat first then go home? I'm pretty hungry, too."

"Sure, but you're paying." I said.

"It's my pleasure." He said genuinely, like he doesn't care if he's paying _my_ food. I decided that then and there we'd be great friends.

**What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it. Another drama for Sam and Freddie, but a great ending (in my opinion) to start the next chapter between Sam and…who do you guys think? Oh, and I really don't know where Sam live, so I just made the "5****th**** street West." I can't wait to write the next chapter! But I think it will be long before I upload it because I have work this coming next week. I'll try, though, to update the next chapter if I still have time, but don't hold your breath. :)**

**Review please! **** As always, thanks for all the reviews and all! I really appreciate it, and it inspired and encourages me to write more and to continue! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**iPut A Mask**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly!

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter!

CHAPTER 7

I entered the hallway of Ridgeway High with Ash walking beside me. After last night, of him walking me home, we hooked up pretty good. He's a cool kid, and we have a lot in common, so we became friends immediately. And now, we went to school together.

"Man, I've been itching to do a prank!" I said, but not particularly to Ash.

He chuckled, and said, "Prank? If you want I could help you…?"

I stopped walking and he, too, stopped. I looked at him for a second or two, processing what he offered. "You? You don't look like that does pranking. I mean, yeah, there's a bad boy aura on you, but mostly a good boy aura."

"Well, if you must know, I've done lots of pranks during my days in HA. Don't be fooled with my looks. I know I'm hot and all, but there's more to this look." He said, and then gave me a wink and a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him, but gave a smirk back, and said, "Alright then, how about we do it during lunch."

"Awesome." He said, and we started walking again in the direction of my locker.

"Oh, and bring food." I said.

"We're gonna use food for pranking?" He asked and looked at me.

We were now in front of my locker. I faced him, and said, "No. It's for me."

He laughed, and said, "Of course. Well, I'm gonna go get my things from my locker. I'll meet you back here, then we could go to class together, okay?"

I smiled at him, and said, "Sure."

Then he started walking off to his locker. I looked at him for a while, just staring at his retreating back, but then snapped out of it and opened my locker. I was so busy rampaging through my locker, but then heard Carly and Freddie's voice.

"Sam? You're early." Carly said after they were in front of her locker.

"Ms. Briggs, remember?" I said, still not looking at them. I cannot face them yet. I cannot face _him_ yet, not after what he did last night. I'm still mad at him!

"Oh, yeah…" Carly said.

I closed my locker and finally decided to look at them…but damn that awkward silence. I looked at Carly, she was now opening her locker and I'm sure she could also feel the awkwardness by the way her eyes wander around her locker, then at me, then back at her locker. I glanced at Freddie and he was looking down, not meeting anyone's eyes. '_Good._' I thought.

I heard Carly cleared her throat, and I looked back at her. "So, um, Sam, do you have the ideas now?"

At first I was confused at to what she was asking, but then remembered the ideas I wrote on the paper for iCarly. I opened my bag and took a crumpled paper. "Yeah, I have it. Here."

She looked at me indecorously after I handed her the paper, but I only shrugged. She opened it carefully. "Hmm. We could do the cowboy and the idiot farm girl bit, and showcase Spencer's weird artwork. The rest, we could do it next time. Nice, Sam."

I smiled at her, shrugged, and then said, "That's how Momma rolls."

She smiled back, but before she could say anything, the bell rang. "Well, see you later, Sam."

"Sure." I said, but I didn't move.

"Um, Sam, aren't you going to class? Ms. Briggs, remember?" Carly said.

"I'm waiting for Ash." I simply said and leaned on my locker. Carly gave me a knowing look, and I rolled my eyes at her, then they started to walk away, and I just looked at them. But before they could be finally be out of my line of sight, I saw Freddie looked at me, and I suddenly looked away.

I was just looking ahead, not really seeing. My mind was empty from any thoughts, not really wanting to think anything.

"Ready."

I snapped out and really looked at who was in front of me. Ash. "Yeah."

"Sorry it took me long. Principal Ted talked to me about how I'm doing, so yeah…" He said, and smiled at me.

"It's okay. Let's go before the second bell rings." I said, and smiled back at him, and then we started walking to Ms. Briggs's class.

It only took us five minutes getting to class, and thank goodness that Ms. Briggs still not here. I took a seat at the back, and Ash followed suit. I looked at him when he was finally seated.

"Hey." I said to him to get his attention. "Let's talk about the prank I was thinking."

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" He asked with soft smile gracing his lips, but his eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Well, first, the target." I said, and smirked. "I was thinking Ms. Briggs. That pointy boobs woman needed one."

"But I thought she was keeping an eye on you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, but the mischievousness was still in there.

"Yeah…but I'm the _queen of pranks_. She wouldn't catch us" I said, and gave him a smug smile.

"Well, I'm the _king of pranks_ in my school, so I guess we're perfect together. I'm your king, and you're _my_ queen." He said while smiling mysteriously and while looking straight into my eyes.

I gulped. I felt butterflies inside my stomach, and feeling my face blush, but I couldn't look away––he held my eyes and I was hypnotized. "Um, yeah…"

We looked at each for a couple of seconds, but Ms. Briggs snapped us out.

"Okay, hooligans! Stop what you all doing and listen to me!" Ms. Briggs commanded, her voice booming inside the classroom, irritating as ever. "Get all your books, and open it to page 45!"

And that's how the class went on.

Before the class ended, Ms. Briggs gave us an assignment. "Class, listen up! I will be giving you all your homework. You need to do a report on what you all understand in this history class–– from the start to what I had just discussed earlier! Doesn't matter how you will do it, just do it! This is not a project but just homework. Fail this, then you'll be coming with me to a fieldtrip in a museum!"

"Boring." I muttered to myself.

"Ms. Samantha Puckett, did you say something? No. Good. Now, you'll be having a partner. Whoever beside you will be your partner! The deadline will be next week Friday!" She said, well, more like screamed at us.

"I guess we're partner, huh?" Ash said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, but I was looking at Ms. Briggs, still don't have the courage to look at him.

When we heard the bell, we all rushed to exit the room. Once we were outside, Ash and I walked together to the next class. Yeah, we have all the same classes.

"Sam, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just…joking." He said.

I looked at him and he was rubbing the back of his neck, but looking at me. "It's okay. Forget about it."

"Cool." He said. "But just to be clear: I'm still the king and you're still the queen of pranks."

I chuckled, and said, "Of course. I wouldn't let go of my title. Well, not until I graduated. But I'm sure, even when I'm gone here, I will still be the queen of pranks!"

"Getting a little too much of yourself, huh?" He said.

"Nope. Just saying the truth." I said, and we both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was now lunch, and I was waiting for Ash, so that we could do the prank now. Our last classes before lunch were spent planning on the said prank, and just talking when the teacher was not looking. I'm so excited for this! I usually do my pranks without any help, but I think this will be fun!

I was seated on the ground of the parking lot, leaning on a car. I'm not really sure whose car I was leaning at, but I don't really care because my target was just beside this car. I heard footsteps coming my way, and I looked around to see whom it was.

"It's about time!" I said, still seated on the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that, but the line was just so long!" Ash said, and he took a seat beside me.

"You got it?" I asked and looked at him.

He smiled, and said, "Yup! Here."

He handed me a paper bag, and I immediately opened it, and took what was inside. "Man, I just love greasy burgers! Thanks!"

"No problem, my queen." He said with a thick English accent––which was funny! ––and flashed me a smile.

I was not uncomfortable anymore when he addressed me that. He was just teasing, and being funny. I laughed at his obviously fail accent, and said, with the same accent, "Good. Do you have your own delicious burger? Because, my king, I'm not sharing mine with you."

"You hurt me, my queen! But do not worry, I have my own." He said, still with the accent.

We both laughed so hard that it took us minutes before we could stop. Tears were in our eyes, and we were both clutching our stomachs.

"Okay, that was a good laugh!" I said after I composed myself.

"Yeah!" He said while smiling. "Oh, yeah! Here. These were kind of hard to get. Too many people, but I think nobody saw me getting these."

I smiled at him, and said, "Cool! Alright, let's finish our food, then we could put into action our prank!"

After ten minutes of eating, we both stood up from the ground. We both looked around to see if there's someone, other than us, in the parking lot.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" I said, pumping my fist in the air while I was holding a big paper bag on the other,

"Well then, ladies first." He said while gesturing with his hand.

"Thank you, my good Sir." I said. I went in front of Ms. Briggs's car, and I saw Ash in the side of the car. I splash the car with a big bucket of water that was already placed in front of the car, so that the main ingredient to this prank will stick like glue. I gave Ash a smirk, and he gave back a smirk as well, then we both opened a big bag of flour. We looked at the car that was in front us, and then we poured the flour all over Ms. Briggs's car! We laughed while doing so. It was so much fun!

"It's gonna be priceless when we saw Ms. Briggs's face when she saw this!" Ash exclaimed, and then laughed.

I laughed along with him, imagining the reaction of Ms. Briggs. After we were done covering the whole car with the flour, we took a step back and just looked at it.

"Our masterpiece." I said

"Yup. It's beautiful." He said, and we both laughed again.

"Let's get clean up and throw all the evidence!" I said, and then we started walking to the back door.

We were half way to the door when Ash said, "That was fun!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Ms. Briggs's face!" I said.

He chuckled, then said, "I wonder when that will be."

"Later, after our last class." I said, and smiled at him.

"Cool." He said, then I saw him rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. "Um, I was thinking, if it is okay to you? To, you know, go home…together?"

"I would love to, but…iCarly. We have iCarly after school." I said, almost feeling guilty. It just hard to say no to him––the first thing I noticed about him. He just has this charm, charisma, that you just can't say no.

"Oh. Um, that's––that's cool." He said, and gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"But maybe next time?" I said, trying to crash down the guilty feeling that resurfaced inside me. _'Man, I'm becoming soft!'_ I thought, and mentally kicked myself for it.

Suddenly, his face lit up, like a little boy after receiving a toy during his birthday. "I like that."

Then, we finally went inside, but not before we heard a piercing scream. I guess Ms. Briggs went to check her car sooner than I thought.

**What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it, even though this was more Sam and Ash, and I'm sure a lot of SEDDIE shippers hate me now for this, but, well, you just have to read the rest to find out. I really intended for this chapter to be just Sam and Ash moments, and you'll probably read more of it; maybe not a whole chapter, but part of a chapter. Oh, I have now the name for their tandem: SASH. I think it's great. Anyway, I have a favor to ask to all of you readers: before you hate me or say that you hate this story of mine––due to the fact that it may or may not be a SEDDIE, and so far there were more SASH moments than SEDDIE moments––please finish first this whole story: from the beginning to end, **_**then**_** you could decide if you really hate it or not. So please, give this story a chance.**

**Review please! **** As always, thanks for all the reviews and all! I really appreciate it, and it inspired and encourages me to write more and to continue! **** Love you all, and your supports! **


End file.
